


From The Inside

by literallyhelp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyhelp/pseuds/literallyhelp
Summary: Takes place from the finale of season one to the end of season two. Reader is taken by the mountain men and, after Clarke escapes, must find a way to get her people out safely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part One: The last time you see Bellamy Blake, he was on the other side of the door that was keeping you from burning to death. You find yourself waking up in Mount Weather, and while the amazing food and actual beds might have fooled your peers, you keep your guard up, because you know that was exactly what Bellamy would have wanted.

Everything happened so fast.

Clarke’s eyes were darting between you and your boyfriend from the entryway of the dropship. His big, brown eyes were begging her to save you and everyone else, while your voice was shouting out his name in her ear.

“Shut the doors.” Clarke ordered, sending you into even more of a frenzy than before.

“No!” The scream that erupted from you rose the hairs on everyone’s necks. “No, Bellamy!” You continued to shout as the door closed. As soon as you came to your senses and tried to escape the only place that you would be safe, a pair of muscular arms came to wrap around your middle, so your body would be pulled further into the small crowd of teenage criminals trying to survive.

“Clarke, you bitch! You selfish bitch!” Your voice was not as strong as it was before, but it was loud enough for the blonde leader to hear, and that was all you needed. “I hate you! You only think of yourself!” While your one-sided fight was happening, you managed to get the arms around you to release you, and you simply cried into your hands during the deafening sounds of the rockets blasting just outside of the steel walls.

It seemed to go one for hours, but you knew in the back of your mind that it was just a moment. Once the noise stopped, your feet carried you to the door, waiting for it to open, like Bellamy would be waiting for you with open arms. However, that was not the case.

Once the door was completely lowered, you and everyone else were greeted by ashes and charred bones. Your heart broke at the thought of Bellamy’s body being destroyed, his remains mixed with those who were trying to kill him, but you couldn’t react. Your body moved at the speed that it was being nudged by all of the teenagers whom were trying to get out of the cramped steel pod. Once you were out in the middle of what you knew as camp, all time seemed to come close to stopping.

Red fog emerged from what seemed to be out of nowhere. You turned your head to instinctively look for Bellamy, to make sure he was safe, but he was nowhere to be found. Sounds of desperate coughs were muffled around you, but your mind was taking too long to process.

You couldn’t remember anything after that.

* * *

The sound of your own heartbeat woke you up, but instead of it being a pounding in your ears, it was electronic on a monitor attached to the wall behind you. Your arm reached up to push your hair out of your face, and that was when you noticed the thin tube erupting from what appeared to be a needle in the crease of your arm. Not being one to be caught in the medical wing, you found yourself alarmed at this new sensation and immediately and fearlessly yanked the needle and tubing from your arm.

Once the fear of the needle subsided, your eyes began to wander, as did your body eventually. Your feet were bare on the cold tile floor, but what was really bothering you was how unsettling the white room made you feel. Even the clothes you were dressed in were completely white.

Almost as if you were synced up, the door opened to reveal a figure in a closed off suit, making it very hard for you to identify who was behind the material. You discovered it to be a young woman, possibly your age, by the way her voice sounded. Anxiously, the girl explained what was exactly going on, and how she was going to get you into clean clothes if you were calm. The tone of the girl helped you relax some, but you still felt a need to be on guard.

* * *

Mount Weather was amazing. It was filled with fresh, delicious food and friendly people, but for some reason, you couldn’t find yourself relaxing on the top bunk of one of the many beds that filled the room that you all shared. Clarke was gone within the first few days, which only earned a roll of your eyes. You were still furious with her for shutting that door, and all of her apologies and claims that it was what Bellamy wanted did nothing but make you angrier. Now that she had left, the rest of the 100 that had made it to Mount Weather looked to you, the girlfriend of their leader, for advice.

With the newfound responsibility, you gave little instruction to the teens that surrounded you, and only some advice when it was asked for. You spent most of your time playing wallflower, trying to keep out of the spotlight, simply just wanting lay low. You had no time to be adored by anyone other than Bellamy. His opinion was the only one that mattered to you, and you knew that you would never hear it again.

Things had been going well for the past few days that you were in the large bunker, but your body still kept you on edge. You knew that with your recent luck, things wouldn’t stay this way for too much longer. When you took in a group of hormonal teenage criminals, the expectations of positive actions couldn’t be too high.

You noticed Jasper taking a liking to the girl in the suit. He was gone a lot more than you knew Bellamy would have been comfortable with, but the night that you planned to talk to him, his bunk was empty. Monty warned you that he was worried about hi best friend, so you channeled Bellamy while deciding to go out and find one of your fellow delinquents. After asking around, it ended up being just you and Monty that were willing to risk the calm water between your group and the mountain people. The speech criticizing them was writing itself in your head for after you got Jasper back safely.

* * *

Two sets of feet padded quietly on the concrete floors in Mount Weather. Monty took the lead, claiming that he had ideas on where to look. Because Maya had been somehow infected with the contaminated air, Monty saw Jasper process her blood through his own veins. Hearing the thin boy next to you describe the horrifying details of the transaction, you found yourself more concerned than ever. The president kept insisting to those who seemed to be least trusting of Mount Weather that you all were guests, but that didn’t sound like a good way to treat your guests.

You were lead by the raven-haired boy to the infirmary, only to find a single bed filled, and it was neither Maya or Jasper. Your eyes trailed around the room, searching for some sign of the unique boy. When you couldn’t find a trace of him in the sterile looking room, your eyes followed the pipes, which led you to an air vent. Letting your curiosity take over, your legs carried you across the room and to the wall that housed the vent. It was metal, making it almost impossible to see through, but you could tell that there was another room on the other side.

“Monty, come look.” You beckoned the boy keeping watch to come to your side. He observed the vent with the same confusion and curiosity that you did, which led to the same reaction. When he darted his small eye to you, you both spoke at once.

“We have to get in there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: Jasper returns with concern about the intentions of the people that ran Mount Weather, but couldn’t find a way to voice his feelings. You want to figure out exactly what is going on behind the scenes, and end up getting caught, but that pushes you closer to a reunion with Bellamy, who you never thought you’d see again.

It was oddly almost impossible to sneak around Mount Weather without being seen, you found. You and Monty spent probably an hour searching for Jasper until the guards had seen you one too many times and personally walked the two of you back to the dormitory. The two of you kept quiet about the air vent, not needing to cause a panic between the other criminals that you called acquaintances.

Your search for Jasper began at the same time the next night, and the night after that. You were surprised that there was very little suspicion floating around you and Monty, considering how many times the guards had to escort you back to the dormitory. After not seeing the goofy boy for a few days, a few of the other kids began to grow concerned and came to you, asking questions that you couldn’t answer.

With the questions growing more and more frequent, you knew that you had to do something, and you had to do it immediately. However, the morning that you planned on going to the president, Jasper was found eating breakfast in his normal seat, across from a very confused Monty. The boy acted like nothing was wrong, but you knew from being around him in camp that he was very good at putting on a show. You grabbed a muffin and immediately took the seat next to Jasper, unaware of the eyes following you. A wide smile pulled on your face, while you spoke through your teeth, making sure you were only loud enough for Jasper to hear.

“Where the hell have you been?” You muttered before beginning to peel the wrapper down from the snack in your hand. He shot you a look, one that you took to mean  _we’ll talk later,_ and enjoyed the breakfast in front of you.

Once back in the dormitory, you and Monty practically jumped on Jasper for answers, but all he gave you was “Something weird is going on here.” And insisted that he knew nothing else.

* * *

During dinner that night, you only pushed your green beans and potatoes around on your plate, unwilling to put the food into your mouth. Your eyes scanned around the room as if doing that would give you some kind of answer as to what kind of operation the Mountain Men were running in the dreaded mountain that you felt stuck in. It was slowly beginning to make sense as to why Clarke escaped when she could.

You could have sworn that you saw Bellamy’s face peering at you from across the room, but you knew deep down, no matter how much you wanted to refuse the fact, that he was dead, and these people relied on you now. You felt like your stomach and mind were trying to play you by showing you his big eyes and sly smirk to trick you into eating.  _Nice try,_ you thought to yourself, forcing your eyes to cast down to your plate.

As you laid in the bunk, your mind began to wander. The thought of Bellamy was still on your mind, and that was what pushed you to do what you did next.

If Jasper insisted that something was wrong, you needed to find out what it was exactly. Bellamy would do the exact same thing because unlike you, he was fearless and wanted to protect his people. You sat up and managed to silently leave the dorm, being sure to check behind you in case someone woke up.

You found yourself in the empty infirmary staring through the tiny slits in the metal, letting your curiosity get the better of you. It was in that moment that you discovered you were not the only person good at being completely silent, because a hand came out of nowhere and gripped your forearm. You let out a surprised gasp and turned to meet the harsh blue eyes of an angry guard while he yanked you away from the wall and out into the hall. You complied with him, letting him take you back to the dorm, but when he turned left instead of right you began to pull against him.

“Where are you taking me?” You asked many times, getting silence as a response each time. You were pulled in front of a door, which was opened a few seconds after the guard knocked on it.

“Sir, is this the girl that you saw in the infirmary on Saturday night?” The guard spoke for the first time to an older man that stood in the doorway. After scanning you over with his piercing eyes, he nodded. The guard thanked him and apologized for waking him, then yanked you down the hall again.

“You know what nosey little girls get? Punished.” He muttered to you with a smirk on his face. You were taken to an unmarked room where another guard was waiting. You figured that this would be an unfair fight, so you needed to take advantage of whatever you could. Both of your arms were seized in tight fists and you were carried further into the room. Once your eyes caught sight of cages, you began to put up a resistance. Your feet were planted in front of you, but it was almost too easy for the full-grown men to lift you up and place you into one of the open cages.

Unsure of what to do after they shoved you into the cramped box and locked you in, your body acted for you.

“They’ll know I’m missing.” You said immediately, but the guards kept walking away. “They’ll notice, and they’ll fight you. We’re criminals, we’ll kill you.”

The lights turned off and the door slammed closed, leaving you to feel idiotic in the cold room. Really? Those teenagers would not kill for you and you knew it. The only reason you had lived as long as you did was because of Bellamy Blake, your superhero.

* * *

Maybe you were wrong. Maybe they wouldn’t notice that you were gone. Your hope began to fade as the sun rose into view. No one came back into the room until the next morning, and it was only to throw you a bottle of water and can of cold food.

“How long should I make this last?” You muttered to the guard while opening the bottle of water. You knew exactly how to ration your food, so whatever he said, you would make happen, however, you only got an evil chuckle and a slammed door.

Little did you know that last night, in the dorms, the guards went in to warn the others about what sneaking around would get them.  _Punished._  And when the guards left the group of teens looking around at each other, confused gazes in their eyes, one of them hung behind. The doors closed and the guard standing in front of them turned around and took off his hat.

“Bellamy!” The teenagers gasped, his name bouncing through the crowd. Some moved closer to greet him with a hug, but his eyes continued to search for you.

“Where’s (Y/N)?” He asked, his eyes falling on Jasper, who immediately looked to Monty, who was already looking around for you. Harper climbed onto your bunk and looked for you in your bed, but you were nowhere to be found.

“She’s… Not here.” She said from across the room.

“Well, where the hell is she?” Bellamy asked harshly. He knew you were there, he had seen you just the night before. It had taken everything out of him not to jump out of his stance and run to you, but he had more self-control than that. He could wait because it was worth it, but it was becoming clear to him that he had waited too long.

Then, the guards began to come every night with a new accusation. Patrick had done this, which caused him to be dragged out of the room, Lilah had done that, which earned her the same fate. It took the two people being taken for Jasper and Bellamy to collaborate on a way to figure out what was going on. Because he didn’t want to get caught, Bellamy avoided the guards as much as he could, but he decided that he needed to figure out where you were, and something told him that assisting with taking one of his own people would give him the answer he wanted.

* * *

They started you out with blood transfusions. It sent you into a drowsy state for hours on end, but you’d rather them use you than Patrick or scared Lilah. After a treatment, you laid quietly in your cage in nothing more than the bandaged that the doctors had replaced your clothes with. Hearing the door open and the sound of another girl begging for answers, you began to speak in hopes to get the attention off of your people.

“Hey guys?” Your voice was weak, but loud enough for your fellow criminal to stop whining. “What are you gonna do when I need to use the bathroom?”

They tried to silence you with a harsh “Shut up,” But you continued on.

“Because, really I’m kind of in control here… If you think about it. I can control if we have a good time or not just by sheer force of will.” They continued to shout at you, but you went on. “God forbid Lilah have to use the bathroom,” you pointed to the girl above you. “Because that would really mess up my day.”

The newest addition to your little club was put into one of the cages across from you, and you recognized her as Alyssa, a quiet girl from farming. She tried to fight against them while they were closing the door, and as one of the guards lifted their leg to kick at her, you dropped the funny act.

“Hey!” You shouted, throwing yourself against your door. “Don’t you fucking dare! Alyssa, relax. You’re okay.” The guards and girl looked to you before complying. Out of spite, you saw the man still kicked her out of spite, earning the reaction he wanted from you.

“You better watch your back, you fucking prick!” You shouted, your eyes following him out of the room.

“That one is fun to play with.” He muttered as he passed the other guards on his way out. “Cage is really interested in her. Feisty.”

You glanced at the other guards one at a time, but one really caught your eye. Bellamy stood with an angry look on his face as he listened to the other guards talk about you like you were an object, but his eyes stayed on you as long as they could.

Once the door was shut, you sat back in your cage, trying to regain your ability to breathe.

“Was that Bellamy?” You asked out loud to the other three people that surrounded you. You were unsure if the treatment had made you see your dead boyfriend or if he was somehow alive, because that was such a Bellamy possibility.

“He’s alive, (Y/N)” Was all Alyssa said, and you broke into tears of exhaustion and happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three: With your newfound knowledge of Bellamy’s survival, you find hope, and the will to fight. Perfect timing, because Cage’s sudden interest in you pulls you into a toxic situation that you must get yourself out of. Adrenaline and sheer terror reunite you with your love.

Bellamy was alive, and he was there to save you. All of you. That was what you had to keep telling yourself.

Before the next day was even halfway over, the doctor and her “assistants” walked in with a successful grin on their faces, before looking directly at Patrick. You knew that they were going to take him, so you did everything in your power to distract them. Bellamy had to be behind them, he had to be coming to save the day.

“Come on, guys. Just gonna use me and then toss me aside? You’re no better than the boys in space.” You grunted, watching them open Patrick’s door and reach in for him. You got more aggressive with your nagging, and finally the doctor turned to you.

“Cage wants to see her, grab her.”

* * *

Harper was the next one taken, and Bellamy was ready. He was going to get his girl and his friends out of the hell that they were about to have to experience.

He held Harper’s arm gently, but making it look like he was using brute force against a girl that looked like she wouldn’t harm a fly. Bellamy followed the other guard’s instructions, but before he closed the door on Harper’s cage, he swiftly turned around and attacked him with all his might. It was easy to overpower him and throw his keys to Harper, who unlocked her friends while Bellamy beat the guard unconscious and placed him in his own cage.

Standing and only seeing three people in front of him really threw Bellamy for a loop. “They took her and Patrick.” Lilah said softly, knowing exactly who the tall man was looking for.

“Get back to the dormitory.” Was all Bellamy said. “And don’t get caught.”

* * *

Cage Wallace was a short man, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in ego. You stood in the white gauze getup in the middle of his office, your hands bound behind your back, while he paced in a circle around you.

“You have been causing a lot of problems, haven’t you? Almost as much as the blonde girl that left here.” He muttered, his eyes never stopping at one part of your body. “Why have you been doing that, sweetheart?”

“You’re not right. The things you’ve been doing to my people, they’re not right.” Was all you said, not giving a full answer. You remember that after the grounders took Octavia, and you and Bellamy went to save her, he gave you a crash course on what to do if you were in a similar situation. However, your man was rational and would do anything to protect the ones he cared for. You, on the other hand, were sarcastic. It sometimes got you in trouble on the Ark, but no one seemed to mind it on the ground. That was, until you got into the mountain. “Isn’t your dad in charge? How about you go get him and let the adults do the talking.” You suggested, finally getting the young man’s eyes to meet yours.

He obviously didn’t like that you said that, because his hand shot out and immediately slapped your face before closing around your neck and pulling you so your almost bare body was flush against his. His grip wasn’t tight, but he squeezed the sides of your neck instead of the front of it. From your experience with Bellamy Blake and his lustful nights, you knew exactly why Cage was doing what he was doing.

His breath was warm on your face when he warned you to watch your mouth, because he was the boss now.

* * *

Your hands were tied around a pole, but you were put on the velvet couch, which was a lot more comfortable than the cage you had been sitting in for the past few days. It wasn’t too comfortable when you began to yank on your restraints after hearing Cage’s plan for your people, how he wanted to take them and lay them on a metal slab and drill into them. When the man noticed your struggle, he flashed you a fake sincere face, and promised that you would be safe with him.

Being left in the room was just as awful, even though you had a more lux setup. He even left the security monitors on for you so you would have something to waste your time looking at. Hours seemed to pass before the alarm went off, which pulled your out of the dream state you were in. After taking time to adjust to the new lighting, you saw that your friends were lined up against the walls in the dormitory, and if you were quiet enough, you could hear a conversation over the radio line.

“So, I hear that you have a sister.” Cage’s voice was staticky and disgusting over the line. “Why don’t you tell me about her?”

“She isn’t here.” The response was obviously Bellamy. The last time you heard his voice, he was yelling at you to get into the dropship, and that he was right behind you. “So you really don’t have to worry about her.”

Screaming could be faintly heard on Cage’s line, which meant to you that he had begun his plan to practically kill all of you. He kept going on about Octavia until he suddenly stopped. “Is there anyone you’re missing here?” Cage asked slyly. Bellamy answered  _no_  too quickly, and Cage ordered for your immediate retrieval.

The other line went silent, but you knew that people were coming for you, and that you couldn’t let them take you. Across the desk, you could see something that resembled a knife, so you used your toes to pull it to you, and somehow used the dull blade to saw your bindings off.

Perfect timing; when you stood, there were two men at the door. The knife flew from your hand and directly into one of the men’s chests. He toppled over, giving you time to grab another object to throw at the other guard.

Getting past them was almost too easy, but you didn’t bother thinking on it, and instead made a beeline out of the office and down the hall, where two other guards were being taken down. A sleek black ponytail caught your eye, and you immediately screamed for her. Octavia Blake, the girl you knew would be your sister one day.

“(Y/N)!” The younger girl called back and ran to you. You reciprocated, meeting her in the middle with a desperate hug. She tried to initiate a conversation, but you stopped her.

“No time,” You said, pulling away to grab one of the guards’ guns. “Everyone is on level five. Take the stairs, it’ll set off an alarm, but there’s too many staircases for them to find you. Be safe, I’ll see you down there.”

The younger girl was obviously impressed by your sudden leadership, but didn’t speak on it, instead deciding to compliment you after you got out of this alive.

When you split ways, you found yourself cut off by guards at every path. The alarm had been set off, which meant that Octavia was good, but now you had to focus on yourself. The only way left was the elevators, and you knew that they would take too long, but you chose them anyways.

After the eternity long wait, the doors opened to an empty box, which you immediately stepped in and closed the doors to. You pressed the 5 and waited, standing there helplessly with a gun in your hand. You counted down the floors, but right before you made it to the fifth floor, another loud alarm went off, stopping the elevator in the middle of the sixth and fifth level.

You didn’t know what was going on, and the elevator doors refused to budge from the inside. When the adrenaline drained from your body, your arms felt heavy, and you were given time to think about what had just happened. You had somehow managed to get a knife with your toes, cut yourself free, and kill someone within two minutes. Octavia was in the hallway that you were coming out of, and you only managed to boss her around instead of taking on the roll of “big brother’s girlfriend” and trying to catch up. You had a gun in your hand for the first time since Bellamy taught you to hunt. Bellamy was there, and you realized that you never got to grieve for him.

Your heavy arms pulled you to sit on the floor of the elevator, and suddenly, the white gauze covering the bare minimum of your body wasn’t enough. Your veins turned to ice while you took advantage of your new position to inspect your body for wounds and bruises. You found plenty, but none of them caused pain at that moment.

* * *

You were in the elevator for a while compared to the previous events. Five or ten minutes passed before you heard your name being called.

“I’m here!” You shouted as loud as you could, moving to bang on the elevator door. Almost instantly, commotion was heard on the other side of the hollow steel, and you could hear his voice.

Brown curls were the first thing you saw.

“Bell,” You whispered involuntarily, before reaching through the crack in the door for him. His bright smile was the next thing that came into view.

“Hold on, baby, we’re gonna get you out.” He told you calmly, then looked to someone beside him, whom you’d realize later was Clarke, and grunted as he pushed the door open. You both reached for each other at the same time, and he pulled you down into his arms.

You finally felt at home. His scent surrounded you, his warmth penetrated the coldness of your skin, he was whispering things to you, but you couldn’t hear them over your crying. He had just been dead until too recently. The tears that were being caught in your eyelashes and on his shirt were tears of both grief and excitement, both being centered around him.

When asked if you could walk and all he got was more crying, Bellamy lowered you down long enough to get a better grip on the back of your thighs and adjusted your aching legs to wrap around his waist. He carried you out of Mount Weather, following behind the group of Sky People that had come to save you. Once exhaustion took over half way through the woods, you exerted enough energy to hop onto Bellamy’s back so you could support your own weight while he walked. As your cheek rested on his shoulder and your warm breathing hit his neck, Bellamy told you the story of what exactly happened after the drop ship doors closed.

* * *

Upon arriving at camp early in the morning, one of the able people lifted you from Bellamy’s back and carried you into the newly established medical wing to be checked out. Although your sleep was heavy and well deserved, Bellamy whispered to you as if you were awake, promising that he was right behind you.

You woke up to Bellamy’s hand wrapped around yours, and his sleepy eyes gazing at your peaceful face.

“Hi,” You whispered, reaching up with your free hand to stroke his scarred cheek. He smiled at you in return, before speaking.

“How do you feel? Jackson put some cream onto your wrists, where that rope cut into you. He said that you had to drink plenty of water, and the bruises will go away quickly.” As soon as he began to talk about your injuries, he forced himself to look away from your innocent face. “O has been really worried about you. She said that you actually intimidated her for a second.”

“I had to be a leader.” Your voice was soft and a little broken, which tore Bellamy’s heart out of his chest. “Clarke left us, and we thought you were dead. Everyone depended on me, so I did what I had to do.”

He wished that you didn’t have to be a leader. Bellamy knew that you were more reserved, and the thought of over forty people looking to you all of a sudden must have scared you half to death.

You could tell that Bellamy was lost in thought, and when he wasn’t voicing them to you, it was usually a problem. So, you spoke in hopes to lighten the mood. “Babe, the fake cheese we had in the ark was actual dirt compared to the cheese down here.” Your eyes closed as you spoke, a smile forming on your lips. “I wish I would have known you were coming; I would have saved some for you.”

Bellamy let himself chuckle at you, moving his eyes back up to yours. “I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

You knew that with Bellamy back in charge of his delinquents, a big responsibility would be taken off of your shoulders. However, now that you knew what that burden felt like, you felt that it was important that you help with that, because you would soon find out that Clarke had not only left Arkadia, but left Bellamy with the responsibility of their people. It was a hard job to do alone, and there was no way in hell that the people who came down with the Ark would understand. Forthcoming, you and Bellamy had a lot of people to look out for.


End file.
